Currently there are thousands of depleted oil and natural gas wells in the United States, which collectively possess significant amounts of petroleum resources that cannot currently be extracted using conventional extraction techniques.
Accordingly, as recognized by the present inventors, what is needed is a method and apparatus for extracting oil/petroleum from the ground or from oil wells, such as depleted oil wells.
It is against this background that various embodiments of the present invention were developed.